Self-steering sulky type trailers for hitching to lawnmowers or other self-propelled towing vehicles might be of the "crank/steering-rod" type as described in U.S. Pat. 2,100,447 (Mahaffey - 11/30/1937). In such "crank/steering-rod" self-steering sulkies, the two sulky wheels are rotatable about their transversely separated vertical axles (and which vertical axles are located above the wheels' horizontal axes), and there is an elongate steering-rod terminally connected:
(a) at its rearward end, connected to crank means for simultaneously turning both sulky wheels about their vertical axles in response to towing vehicle turning, and
(b) at its forward end, connected to the hitching means at a location transversely offset from the towing vehicle longitudinalaxis.
Although the "crank/steering-rod" general principal is basicly sound and is to be retained herein, prior art workers have been vexed with several problems in their efforts to utilize the "crank/steering-rod" principle for sophisticated applications. One problem is that the sulky trailing pathway tends to deviate substantially from that of the towing vehicle. In this regard, for example, if the towing vehicle is a lawnmower, there is the danger that the riding operator may lose his manual reach and can no longer manipulate the lawnmower steering controls. Another problem is that the sulky is without jackknife prevention means. For example, for lawnmower tows attempting to circumnavigate trees or cemetary memorials, jackknifing of the sulky might cause injury to the sulky rider's torso or limbs. Another problem is that the hitch between the towing vehicle and the sulky lacks the capability for multi-directional flexure whereby inimical forces are subjected between the steered towing vehicle and the trailing sulky.